


Take A Seat

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Awkward first met, F/M, cheeky friend, cheeky handsome stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Imagine running into Chris by chance





	Take A Seat

Today was one of those days where everything just seemed to be working against you. You had overslept because you, in your tired haze the night before, had set it to 6pm rather than 6am. When you had finally gotten your ass out of bed it was because your co-worker had called you to ask what was keeping you. There was nothing more embarrassing than admitting you had overslept to her. You knew she was going to be joking about it for weeks, making you feel worse than horrible about your mistake.

Still that wasn’t all that had gone wrong that morning. Your water heater had broken which you had found out the very cold way, as a wall of ice, or what felt like it, rained down upon you. You had had to call your super as you ran down the stairs, still shaking from the freezing cold bath, you had, had to endure.

Again, had that been all the bad luck you had had that morning, you would have been lucky, but it wasn’t. When you got to the garage your car wouldn’t start and you were close to tears when you called your, luckily understanding boss, asking for a personal day, so you could get your car to the garage.

Triple A came within the hour and brought you and your car to your local shop. Luckily your mechanic was also a close friend. You had went to school with him and you had even gone out on a few dates, before you had decided, you worked better as friends. As soon as you got out of the tow truck you started rambling to him about your day and he watched you with his mouth slightly open before shaking his head; clearly giving up on trying to follow your stream of speech. Instead he wrapped you up in a tight hug and you instantly relaxed against him. Dean was to this day one of your best friends and he always had a way of making you relax.

“I’ll get her fixed up for you in time for Sara’s party tonight,” Dean promised clearly trying to calm you, but his words had the opposite effect.

“Fuck!” You pulled out of his embrace and Dean raised his brows at you. “I promised to help her run errands after work. Do you think?” You nodded towards the car and Dean laughed.

“Sweetheart, I haven’t even looked at it yet. Go give her a call and bring me a coffee from the Snow’s Diner and I will do my best.” Dean ushered you out of the door with a smile and a wink. His confidence putting you more at ease. The stress didn’t leave your body entirely though and the crowded diner didn’t help in anyway.

“Dammit,” You mumbled with the ringing phone pressed against your ear, as you squeezed yourself inside to stand in line.

“Well that is one way to say hello Y/N,” Sara teased you through the phone as she must have heard your cuss.

“Sara, I am sorry. It has been a terrible day.” You started explaining everything that had happened, only pausing to order a vanilla latte and a black coffee for you and Dean. Sara assured you, you would get everything done in time for her guests and if you hadn’t, well you could always make them run errands.

You smiled to yourself as you balanced the phone between your shoulder and ear, with your purse over the other shoulder and a cup of coffee in each hand. This was normal for you and nothing you usually had any problem doing, but keeping your balance without running into anyone was proving more difficult than you’d imagined. When a huge dude turned around without warning, shouting something to his friend across the room, you barely managed to get out of the way. You made a jump to your right and completely lost your footing, clinging on to your cups, but the phone slipped from your hold and onto the floor; parting the cover and battery from the rest of it. You cussed under your breath as your elbow landed on the couch of the booth, just barely keeping you from sitting down in the lap of the stranger behind you.

“Hello there,” an amused male voice sounded behind you and you instantly flushed bright red pushing yourself away from him.You placed the cups on the table and started apologizing without looking up as you collected the pieces of your phone from the floor.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to… it has been a really long day and… I am sorry if I…” You rambled when you felt a hand close around your arm, helping you on your feet.

“It’s okay. Take a seat. Catch your breath. I’ve had worse things happen to me, than a pretty girl falling in my lap.” Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared into a pair of blue eyes sparkling at you.

“I…” You began, but you weren’t sure what to say, so you just did as he told you.

“It’s crazy in here today.” The man smiled at you. “Why don’t you put your phone back together and I’ll try and get you a cup holder for those. Free up a hand for you.”

You sent him a weak smile and a nod, desperately trying to remember where you had seen the man before. There was something familiar about him, but you couldn’t quite place him. The man didn’t act as if he knew you either. He just placed a friendly hand on your shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before heading for the counter.

By the time he had returned, you had managed to reassemble your phone, but you still hadn’t been able to recall where you had seen the man before. He sat down across from you, after placing the cups in the holder. You stared at each other for a while. You were taken with him. It wasn’t just the familiarity of his face or the fact that he was gorgeous. There was a kindness in his eyes and a serene look about him that was contagious. He opened his mouth clearly wanting to say something, but before he could, your phone rang, jolting you back to reality.

“Thank you. And sorry again.” You sent him a quick smile before grabbing the cup holder and answered your phone, rushing out of the diner.

“I lost you,” Sara’s voice sounded over the phone and just as you opened your mouth to speak, you realized who he was.

“Holy shit! I almost sat on Captain America!” You thought out loud with a gasp and Sara instantly started laughing on the other end of the phone. Clearly not following your train of thought, but true to form, she was quick with a reply.

“I hope you mean his face, and if so, whadaya mean ‘almost’? Take the invitation!” She snorted.

“No seriously. Captain America was in the diner and I almost sat on him!” You halfway yelled before you jumped again when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You twirled around and you breath caught in your throat as you stared into a sea of blue.

“Actually it is Chris, but you can sit on me anytime you want,” he winked making your blood rush to your cheeks.

“I heard that,” Sara cheered through the phone, “That’s an invitation. Take it!”

“I’m gonna call you back,” you managed to muttered irritated at her, when Chris smashed his hand against his chest laughing, clearly having heard your not so subtle friend.

“I’m sorry,” he smiled at you. “You forgot your purse. I just wanted to give it back to you.” Chris handed you your bag before sending you another small wink. “My number in in there if you wanna go out sometime.”

Chris turned around and walked back towards the diner and a rush of courage came over you. “Do I get my own chair if I do?”

Chris turned back around with a wicked grin on his face, “Sure baby, my lap aint until the third date, even if you tried to jump things.”

A giggle erupted from your lips and your cheeks flushed bright red again, making Chris smile even brighter. “You are cute when you blush. Call me…”

He frowned and you smiled, “Y/N.”

Chris quickly returned you smile, “Call me Y/N.” Then he was gone, leaving you standing in the middle of the street grinning like an idiot. Maybe today weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
